Total Drama: The Next Generation
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Eighteen brand new contestants will come to battle it out at Pahkitew Island for the million dollars...the twist they are all the children of former Total Drama contestants...how will Chris deal with his former enemies children and will one of them be able to take the million. And will anyone survive Chef Hatchet's awful cooking...(APPS CLOSED)...rated T for swearing
1. App

Hey everyone i'm doing a new fanfiction...fourteen brand new contestants will battle it out for the million dollars on Pahkitew Island...but here is the twist they must all be children of former Total Drama contestants...so i need five girls and seven guys since i'm adding two of my OC's Amber and Haley Holbrook who are the twin daughters of Topher and Sammy so that means when picking their parents Topher and Sammy are off limits...the deadline is December 17...i'll put the app in the reviews so you can copy it...have fun

**Girls:**

**Amber Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy)**

**Haley Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Guys:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Who Are Your Parents:**

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothes:**

**Everyday:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fear:**

**Relationship:**

**If Yes With What Kind Of Person:**

**Allergies:**

**Medical Condition:**

**If Yes What Kind:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Bio:**

**Reason For Entering:**

**Strategy To Win:**

**Audition Tape:**


	2. Cast UPDATE

**Here is a little update...keep sending in those OC's**

**Girls:**

**Amber Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Haley Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Drew McArthur (daughter of Jo & Brick) (EggsandBaconThatsWhatsShakin)**

**Kaitlyn Prallia (daughter of Izzy & Owen) (Grojbandian180)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Guys:**

**Brandon Moore (son of Dakota & Sam) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Chad Cooper (son of Duncan & Courtney) (ScorpionKing17)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Who Are Your Parents:**

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothes:**

**Everyday:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fear:**

**Relationship:**

**If Yes With What Kind Of Person:**

**Allergies:**

**Medical Condition:**

**If Yes What Kind:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Bio:**

**Reason For Entering:**

**Strategy To Win:**

**Audition Tape:**


	3. UPDATE 2

**Another update...i opened 2 more spots so there is 6 spots left...keep sending in those OC's**

**Girls:**

**Amber Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Haley Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Drew McArthur (daughter of Jo & Brick) (EggsandBaconThatsWhatsShakin)**

**Kaitlyn Prallia (daughter of Izzy & Owen) (Grojbandian180)**

**Mandy Rivers (daughter of Jasmine & Shawn) (Scorpio The Bad Guy)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Guys:**

**Brandon Moore (son of Dakota & Sam) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Chad Cooper (son of Duncan & Courtney) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Vince Hansen (son of Bridgette & Geoff) (IAmKittenNA)**

**Trevor Daniels (son of Mike & Zoey) (Creaturemaster)**

**Lorenzo Burromuerto (son of Alejandro & Heather) (Phantom-Jester)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Who Are Your Parents:**

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothes:**

**Everyday:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fear:**

**Relationship:**

**If Yes With What Kind Of Person:**

**Allergies:**

**Medical Condition:**

**If Yes What Kind:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Bio:**

**Reason For Entering:**

**Strategy To Win:**

**Audition Tape:**


	4. UPDATE 3

**Another update...only 2 more spots All Girls are taken so no more girls please..keep sending in those OC's**

**Girls:**

**Amber Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Haley Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Drew McArthur (daughter of Jo & Brick) (EggsandBaconThatsWhatsShakin)**

**Kaitlyn Prallia (daughter of Izzy & Owen) (Grojbandian180)**

**Mandy Rivers (daughter of Jasmine & Shawn) (Scorpio The Bad Guy)**

**Pandora Riverson (daughter of Mal & Scarlett) (NostalgiaMaster1996)**

**Ginger Marie Abbott (daughter of Sugar & Leonard) (Rosalind Queen of Fangirls)**

**Gabriella Urban (daughter of Gwen & Trent) (ElizabethLifeStone)**

**Guys:**

**Brandon Moore (son of Dakota & Sam) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Chad Cooper (son of Duncan & Courtney) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Vince Hansen (son of Bridgette & Geoff) (IAmKittenNA)**

**Trevor Daniels (son of Mike & Zoey) (Creaturemaster)**

**Lorenzo Burromuerto (son of Alejandro & Heather) (Phantom-Jester)**

**Gabe Anderson (son of Noah & Katie) (ScorpionKing17)**

**?**

**?**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Who Are Your Parents:**

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothes:**

**Everyday:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fear:**

**Relationship:**

**If Yes With What Kind Of Person:**

**Allergies:**

**Medical Condition:**

**If Yes What Kind:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Bio:**

**Reason For Entering:**

**Strategy To Win:**

**Audition Tape:**


	5. UPDATE 4

**Another update...so many good OC's coming...i've opened two more slots so one more girl can get in and one more guy..keep sending in those OC's**

**Girls:**

**Amber Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Haley Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Drew McArthur (daughter of Jo & Brick) (EggsandBaconThatsWhatsShakin)**

**Kaitlyn Prallia (daughter of Izzy & Owen) (Grojbandian180)**

**Mandy Rivers (daughter of Jasmine & Shawn) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**Pandora Riverson (daughter of Mal & Scarlett) (NostalgiaMaster1996)**

**Ginger Marie Abbott (daughter of Sugar & Leonard) (Rosalind Queen of Fangirls)**

**Gabriella Urban (daughter of Gwen and Trent) (ElizabethLifeStone)**

**?**

**Guys:**

**Brandon Moore (son of Dakota & Sam) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Chad Cooper (son of Duncan & Courtney) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Vince Hansen (son of Bridgette & Geoff) (IAmKittenNA)**

**Trevor Daniels (son of Mike & Zoey) (Creaturemaster)**

**Lorenzo Burromuerto (son of Alejandro & Heather) (Phantom-Jester)**

**Gabe Anderson (son of Noah & Katie) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Jayden Matthews (son of Dave and Sky) (FreakyFanGirl136)**

**Mordred Benjamin (son of Dawn & B) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**?**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Who Are Your Parents:**

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothes:**

**Everyday:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fear:**

**Relationship:**

**If Yes With What Kind Of Person:**

**Allergies:**

**Medical Condition:**

**If Yes What Kind:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Bio:**

**Reason For Entering:**

**Strategy To Win:**

**Audition Tape:**


	6. OFFICIAL CAST

**Here is the official cast...i am so sorry to those who did not make it...your OC's were all absolutely amazing but these ones were to amazing to pass up on **

**Girls:**

**Amber Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Haley Holbrook (daughter of Topher & Sammy) (mine)**

**Drew McArthur (daughter of Jo & Brick) (EggsandBaconThatsWhatsShakin)**

**Kaitlyn Prallia (daughter of Izzy & Owen) (Grojbandian180)**

**Mandy Rivers (daughter of Jasmine & Shawn) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**Pandora Riverson (daughter of Mal & Scarlett) (NostalgiaMaster1996)**

**Ginger Marie Abbott (daughter of Sugar & Leonard) (Rosalind Queen of Fangirls)**

**Gabriella Urban (daughter of Gwen & Trent) (ElizabethLifeStone)**

**Toni Gordon (daughter of Tyler & Lindsay) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**McKenzie Gleason (daughter of Duncan & Gwen from alternate reality) (Ali6132) (BONUS CONTESTANT that i just had to add)**

**Guys:**

**Brandon Moore (son of Dakota & Sam) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Chad Cooper (son of Duncan & Courtney) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Vince Hansen (son of Bridgette & Geoff) (IAmKittenNA)**

**Trevor Daniels (son of Mike & Zoey) (Creaturemaster)**

**Lorenzo Burromuerto (son of Alejandro & Heather) (Phantom-Jester)**

**Gabe Anderson (son of Noah & Katie) (ScorpionKing17)**

**Jayden Matthews (son of Dave and Sky) (FreakyFanGirl136)**

**Mordred Benjamin (son of Dawn & B) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**Tommy McGrady (son of LeShawna & Harold) (ScorpioTheBadGuy)**

**The first episode will be up this week...so keep checking**


	7. Ep 1 Welcome To Hell PART 1

The camera fades in showing Pahkitew Island once again. We then see the infamous Dock of Shame and standing on it is everyone's favorite narcissistic host smiling his signature grin at the camera. He has clearly aged as his roots are quite gray and he has lots of wrinkles

"Greetings folks I'm Chris McLean and welcome back to Total Drama…its been twenty years since the show last aired and all the original contestants are now well into their thirties…but don't worry because we still are bringing the drama this season because their children are competing in their stead…this season will pay tribute to seasons past with recycled challenges, Chef's gross cooking and the dramatic bonfire ceremonies were one by one everyone will be eliminated except one who will walk away with ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!…who will win it all and who will fall…find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced doing the intro

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades back in as we see Chris once again.

"Okay the contestants should be arriving any minuet now…oh here comes the first boat now" Chris says as a boat pulls up and drops off a girl. She is African-Canadian, she is 6 ft. 10 in., she weighs 140 lb., she has short light brown frizzy hair, dark brown eyes and she is wearing a green sweater with pink lining, long green skirt and brown shoes.

"Mandy the daughter of Jasmine and Shawn welcome to Total Drama" Chris greeted her.

"EEEEEE!…OH MY GOSH HI CHRIS HI CHIRS HI CHRIS…DO YOU HAVE SUGAR HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH I REALLY LIKE SUGAR…DO YOU HAVE ANY HUH HUH HUH?" Mandy asks super fast in an Australian accent.

"No I don't but I'll give you some later if you go stand over there" Chris said.

"OKIE DOIKE…as long as there are no zombies because those things are trying to take over the world…when the zombie apocalypse comes I'll be the last human survivor because I'm going to betray my parents and feed them to the zombies so I can get away…its all about survival of the fittest and there all old now unlike me who's super young" Mandy said skipping down the dock.

"Okay…lets meet Amber and Haley the twin daughters of Topher and Sammy" Chris said as another boat pulled up and dropped off two twin girls. They are both Caucasian, they both have waist-length golden blonde hair with ice blonde streaks, They each have one blue eye in their left eye socket and one green eye in their right eye socket. They are both 5 ft., 10 1/2 in. and they weigh 120 lb. Amber is wearing a black strapless mini-dress, a white fur coat, a diamond encrusted headband and black high-heels. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist & a heart locket. While Haley is wearing a white spaghetti strap top, a violet mini-skirt, a black leather jacket and black knee-high high-heeled boots. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist & a heart locket.

"Amber, Haley welcome to the show" Chris greeted them as Amber ran up and gave Chris a hug.

"Oh my gosh Chris I am so happy to meet you…you look soo good today…what is your secret to staying so young looking?" Amber asked.

"Like I would tell you…go stand over there" Chris said as Amber stood directly in front of the camera

"Hello viewing world I'm the fabulous Amber Holbrook and I'm the next big thing…who will the next contestant be, will they be a boy or a girl lets meet them now" Amber said as Chris pushed her aside.

"Hey that's my line…why can't you be more like your sister and not talk?" Chris asked.

"Because I'm destined to be famous" Amber said standing next to her sister scowling

**Confessionals (it's the outhouse)**

**Amber: **Chris is such an asshole…but he won't be around much longer once I get him fired and take over as host…and look what I got…**(holds up Chris's phone)**…and unlike you daddy I got it on day one…also I have a different strategy then my fathers for taking over this shithole called a TV show just you wait and see.

***static***

**Haley: **I'm really not comfortable doing this kind of thing but Amber begged me to come saying it wouldn't be fun to chase her dreams without her best friend so here I am…I'm probably going to get kicked off first…I'm not really good at anything…except video games I'm actually surprisingly good at those

***static***

**Mandy: **I LIKE SUGAR!

**End Confessionals**

"Up next we have Brandon the son of Dakota and Sam" Chris announced as another boat dropped off a boy. He is Caucasian, 6 ft. 1 in., he weighs 161 lb. He has short brown hair, blue eyes and he is wearing a White shirt with Ice Ghost in blue letters, Blue hoodie with Ice Ghost in black letters and the call of duty ghost symbol on it, blue pants, black canvas shoes.

"Hey Chris what's up?" Brandon asks

"Nothing much" Chris replies

"Okay" Brandon says as he walks down the dock and stands by Haley

"Hey I'm Brandon" He introduces himself holding out his hand

"H-Hi I'm Haley" Haley says shaking his hand while avoiding his gaze so he doesn't see her eyes however he touches her chin and turns her face towards his and gets a look at her eyes.

"You know you should face people when they talk to you otherwise they miss out on seeing how beautiful your eyes are" Brandon says.

"You really think there pretty?" Haley asked.

"Of course getting two different eye colors is quite a rare thing and you should be proud of it not ashamed" Brandon says causing Haley to blush.

"Thanks" Haley says as the next boat pulls up and drops off a boy. He is African Canadian, he is 6 ft. 3 in., he weighs 182 lb., he has waist-length black dreadlocks, light green eyes and he's wearing a open black leather jacket, baggy jeans, black leather boots, black leather gloves and sunglasses.

"Tommy the son of LeShawna and Harold…you excited to be here?" Chris asked.

"Not really…lets just get this over with so I can win" Tommy said walking down the dock as another boat pulled up and dropped off a girl. She is Caucasian, she is average height and weight, she has waist length black hair in a black braid draped over her left shoulder (like Elsa from Frozen), green eyes and she is wearing a purple rainbow t-shirt, blue jeans and pink runners. She also has a guitar case on her back.

"Gabriella the daughter of Gwen and Trent…welcome" Chris greets her.

"Thanks Chris I'm really looking forward to competing" Gabriella says as she walks down the dock. Another boat pulls up and drops off a boy. He has lightly tanned skin, he is 6 ft. 1 in., he weighs 160 lb., he has short brown hair, brown eyes and he is wearing a black shirt with NOS in white letters, Black pants, black DC shoes, black hat backwards with a skull on it.

"Everyone say hi to Chad the son of Duncan and Courtney" Chris announced.

"They actually got back together?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"No they didn't…in fact far form it…turns out they had a one night stand and Courtney got knocked up. Then Duncan got a life sentence in prison and when Chad was born Courtney dropped him off on someone's doorstep. He was then adopted by someone who has noting to do with the show whatsoever…did I get everything right Chad" Chris explained as Chad kicked him in the shin.

"You're a **BLEEP**-ing dick McLean" Chad said walking down the dock ignoring everyone.

"Okay lets welcome Drew the daughter of Jo and Brick" Chris said in pain as a boat dropped off a girl. She is Caucasian, She is 5 ft. 9 in. and weighs 116 lb. She has shoulder-length dark black hair that falls in loose curls with right side bangs, violet eyes like her mother and she is wearing a purple tank top, short black gym shorts and black converse.

"Drew welcome to the show…are you going to be a cutthroat as your mom was or a big cry baby like your dad?" Chris asked her which resulted in a swift kick to his other shin.

"Don't make fun of my dad" Drew yelled as she walked down the dock.

"Ow what's wrong with you brats its not kick the host day" Chris said

"If I was host that never would have happened" Amber muttered to herself.

**Confessionals**

**Drew: **Chris is a total jackass…but I'm not going to let him or anyone else get to me…I'm here to have a good time and win

***static***

**Chad: **I hate this show already

**End Confessionals**

Another boat pulled up and dropped off a girl. Her skin is a light brownish tan, She is 5 ft. 11 in. and she weighs 115 lb. She has orange hair with brown streaks tied in a ponytail reaching slightly past her shoulders, green eyes and she is wearing a closed dark purple hoodie with a dark green shirt underneath. A small dark blue skirt, black knee high socks, and red shoes. She also has black square rimmed glasses.

"Everyone meet Pandora…the daughter of _Mal _& _Scarlett_" Chris announced introducing her as everyone's faces run cold with fear that those two would reproduce.

"Hello everyone it is a true pleasure meeting you all and I hope we shall all get well" Pandora says smiling as everyone calms down.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Pathetic losers…that was simply a rouse to catch them off guard and once they are all off their guards I will crush every single one of them into dust…literally…**(laughs evilly) **  
><strong>End Confessionals<strong>

Another boat arrived and dropped off another boy. He is Hispanic, he is 6 ft. 2 in. and 125 lb. He has shoulder length dark brown hair that is combed back, brown eyes and he is wearing clothes similar to his father's, only he has a black shirt instead of red.

"Everyone say hi to Lorenzo the son of Alejandro and Heather" Chris announced as Lorenzo stepped onto the dock.

"Really Chris…this place is absolutely disgusting…I am so calling my parents you cannot make me stay here" Lorenzo yelled.

"Wow its like Alejandro but with Heather's awful personality" Drew whispered to Gabriella who giggled in response. As Lorenzo stormed down the dock annoyed another boat pulled up and dropped off another girl. She is Caucasian, she is 5 ft. 4 in. and she weighs 114 lb. Her hair color is dyed black with red, purple, and blue streaks mixed in. Her hair is straight, goes to the mid section of her back, and parts from the middle of her head. She has green eyes and she is wearing a blank white tank top under a blue and black striped zippered down hoodie. Black fingerless gloves, dark green pants, and black Converse high tops. She also has a prosthetic foot that she hides.

"Everyone meet Kaitlyn the daughter of Izzy and Owen" Chris said introducing her.

"Thanks Chris…I can't wait to compete with all of you" Kaitlyn says as she walks down the dock as everyone stares at her, "Just because Izzy and Owen are my parents doesn't mean I'm a psycho or a bottomless pit".

"Oh okay" everyone says as Kaitlyn huffs annoyed.

**Confessionals**

**Kaitlyn: **Seriously these people just jump to conclusions

**End Confessionals**

Another boat pulls up and drops off a boy. His skin issort of light brown, though it's lighter underneath his shirt, where the sun doesn't' hit him. He is 7 ft. 4 in. and he weighs around 150 lb. He has Long, raven colored hair that runs down to where his neck meets his shoulders. Some hair hangs in front of his eyes too, green eyes and he is wearing a light gray sweatshirt with the number 5 in black in the center and double red stripes on the sleeves and draw strings, baggy blue jeans and his dad's shark tooth necklace; plus a white shirt underneath his sweatshirt.

"Trevor the son of Mike and Zoey" Chris says introducing him as Pandora's ears perk up.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **"Well well well it seems as if my inferior brother has arrived…I can't wait to rip his MOTHER **BLEEP**-ING HEAD OFF!…it will be payback for what Mike did to my father…I lose my father and Mike loses his son…its pure genius…and the best part this Trevor doesn't even know were related.

**End Confessionals**

Another boat arrives and drops off another boy. He has tanned color skin, he is 5 ft. 11 in. and weighs 158 lb. He has short black hair, brown eyes and he's wearing a blue shirt with a white shirt under it, black pants, and Black DC shoes.

"Gabe the son of Noah and Katie welcome to the show" Chris said introducing him.

"Thanks…I can not wait to use this show to finally get discovered and be famous" Gabe says excited.

"Wait you want to be famous too…oh my gosh so do I" Amber said.

"Really that's so cool" Gabe said.

"Yeah move it wannabees" Chris said pushing them aside as another boat arrived dropping off another boy. He is Caucasian, he has waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes, he is 5 ft. 5 in. and weighs 170 lb. He is wearing a red scarf, a blue t-shirt, green shoes, blue shorts and a oak necklace. He is also holding a walking stick since he is blind.

"Really McLean you let a blind person on the show…what if he gets hurt?" Drew asked concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Mordred says as he walks down the dock.

"Okay lets meet Ginger the daughter of Sugar and Leonard" Chris says as another boat pulls up and drops off a girl. She has peach colored skin, she is 5 ft. 10 in. and she weighs 175 lb. She has straight bleached blonde hair with a pinkish purple streak. It reaches below her ribcage, she has brown eyes with amber flecks and pretty long eyelashes. She is wearing a pink velour leggings with a rhinestone heart, a white half t-shirt that says "Muggle" in light pink block letters. She wears hoop earrings and light pink converse.

"Hey everyone the queen has arrived…lets have some fun" Ginger says as she walks down the dock standing near Mordred as another boat pulls up and drops off another boy. His skin is slightly tanned, 6 ft. and weighs 150 lb. He has shoulder length golden blonde hair and steel blue eyes. He is wearing a slate gray hoodie, jeans that are lightly faded near the knees, a couple of gaming wristbands on his wrists, gray and neon orange shoes.

"Everyone meet Vince the son of Bridgette and Geoff" Chris announced as Vince walked down the dock and stood by Ginger. They both looked each other in the eye before turning away blushing. Another boat arrived and dropped off another girl. She is Caucasian, has shoulder length blonde hair, light brown eyes, she is 5 ft. 7 in and she weighs 105 lb. She also has a rather large bust and she wears a blue jock-strap, a blue hoodie with a blue sports bra, blue shorts and sandals.

"Toni the daughter of Lindsay and Tyler welcome" Chris greeted her, "I am so glad you came"

"Thanks Kyle…or was it Craig, Christian…sorry I'm not so good with names" Toni said walking down the dock

"Shocking" Tommy said sarcastically as Toni glared at him

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Just because I have a bad memory doesn't mean I'm an idiot…I'm actually quite smart

***static***

**Tommy: **Great Lindsay 2.0

**End Confessionals**

"Okay lets meet Jayden the son of Dave, Sky and Ella" Chris said as another boy arrived.

"How is that possible?" Toni asked.

"Ella's my step mother because my real mom is a **BLEEP**-ing bitch who just took off" Jayden replied as he set foot on the dock. Jayden is Caucasian and a little pale, he is 6 ft. 3 in. and weighs 146 lb. He has shaggy black hair that he keeps stylishly messy, dark brown eyes and is wearing a red t-shirt with a dark purple skull on it that says "Live Long Until Death" under an unbuttoned purple and black flannel plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up; faded blue jeans ripped at the knees, a pair of bright purple Velcro high tops with bright black trim and a worn out red net hat with a white and black "X" on the front with the words, "Live to the Extreme!

"Okay lets meet the final contestant her name is McKenzie and she comes from an alternate reality where Duncan didn't go to prison and hooked up with Gwen instead and they gave birth to her" Chris said as McKenzie jumped off the boat landing on the dock. She is Caucasian and pale although not as pale as her mother. She 5 ft. 2 in. and weigh 110 lb. She has waist-length jet-black hair with dark purple streaks, teal eyes like her father and she is wearing Ripped Black leggings, Navy Blue top with anarchy logo with medium length sleeves, cropped leather jacket with chains, spiked bracelet (like Duncan's necklace), and knee high black boots with spikes on the toe.

"What's up losers…let me make things simple stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours…kay" McKenzie said while scowling.

**Confessionals**

**Tommy: **I like her…I like her allot

***static***

**McKenzie: **So far they all seem like puny weaklings…which will make it easier for me to crush them

**End Confessionals**

"Okay here is how were going to do this…this season will pay tribute to season's past which means recycled challenges, Chef's awful cooking and the dreaded marshmallow ceremony. Now I bet your waiting for me to split you into teams well I'm not gonna yet…you see like in Total Drama Action you will compete in a challenge and the two winners will pick the teams tomorrow however for three of you…you won't make it till tomorrow as tonight's marshmallow ceremony will be a triple elimination" Chris announced as everyone gasped in shock, "Yep three people will be leaving" Chris announced.

"Wow its never been that hard before" Haley said.

"I know" Brandon said.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **This show will be too easy to win and even if I don't win I'll be the new host…you see what I plan on doing unlike my father I'm not gonna keep harassing the producers to give me the job…no I'm gonna send them all really nasty texts insulting them and then I'm gonna sign Chris's name to it…you see I'll have his job in no time

***static***

**Haley: **Oh boy Amber's gone fame hungry again…this can't be good…Brandon he seems really nice and totally cute…**(realizes what she just said and blushes)**…although I don't think he'd go for someone like me. My parents always tell me how beautiful I am but I just don't see it  
><strong>*static*<strong>

**Brandon: **I really like Haley she seems like a really cool girl. She's like a total mystery and I want to try and figure her out so I can get to know her better…she's also incredibly beautiful…I don't understand why she would be ashamed of her eyes there gorgeous.

***static***

**Pandora: **These insufferable ignoramuses make me sick…they have already started forming friendships and crushes…gag me…no matter I will win the million dollars and everyone here will die by my hand…once I unleash the evil box waiting inside me no one will be spared

***static***

**Drew: **So far everyone seems cool I just hope I'm on a team of team players. I won't tolerate anyone cheating and if someone is in need of help I want a team that will help the person not someone who will leave them behind to fair on their own MOM!

***static***

**Jayden: **I'm ready for anything Chris has to throw at me…this show won't be hard at all…I mean you saw how far the woman who gave birth to me got…if a horrid bitch like her can do it then anyone can…so yeah I think my chances are really good.

***static***

**Tommy: **So far everyone seems completely useless…but I'm sure they'll prove their worth in the challenges…I just hope no one pisses me off enough to push me into my berserker mode because then things will get…how should I put this…lets just say all I see is red

***static***

**McKenzie: **I just hope my competition is at least somewhat challenging otherwise this will be way to easy. I mean they all look like a bunch of losers anyways…I just hope they don't actually suck because if I have to got to multiple eliminations then there is going to be a problem

***static***

**Trevor: **I'm actually looking forward to competing…I just hope my alternate personalities don't screw this up for me as they do my whole life…**(sighs)**

***static***

**Ginger: **I'm quite excited to play this game…I think this will be quite fun. I just hope I don't have to perform in front of anyone…I have strong stage fight which is why me and my mother have a strained relationship.

***static***

**Vince: **I can't wait for this game to begin this should be a pretty good experience…I think I'll have quite a fun time…Ginger seems like a cool girl, I'd like to get to know her more.

***static***

**Mordred: **I'm really looking forward to this competition I just hope I can do very well and not get voted off because I'm blind because that would totally suck…I mean just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm useless…I'm also kind of half and half about Pahkitew Island I'm upset that its artificial so that means I'm not actually in nature but I'm happy because that means Chris can't contaminate nature while were here

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Ughh this island is filthy…no matter all I need is two stupid minions to do whatever I tell them and then this season is mine

***static***

**Gabriella: **I am so pumped right now to be competing on Total Drama…it's a little weird that Me and McKenzie share the same mom but were not related in any way since she's from an alternate reality…I hope me and her get along because she seem pretty cool

***static***

**Chad: **I'm already pissed at McLean and the game hasn't even begun…did he really have to reveal my upsetting background…god what an asshole…oh well I'm just going to focus on the game and destroy the competition

***static*  
>Toni: <strong>Okay how do I use this thing again…ughh I hate technology

***static***

**Gabe: **Phase 1 get on Total Drama complete…Phase 2 get famous almost there…after this show airs I'm going to be the biggest thing ever…and I don't mean that literally I do not want to become Gaberizoid

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **Winning this show will actually be quite easy. I already have a brilliant strategy forming in my head…I just need to get a few good allies and do real well in the challenges while at the same time not coming off as a threat…simple

***static***

**Mandy: **WHOO-HOO I LOVE SUGAR AND CANDY AND CHOCOLATE AND SUGAR!…but real time for a second the zombie apocalypse is coming that's why I'm here…I'm going to use a majority of the million on a safe zombie proof bunker just for me that I will fill with CANDY!

**End Confessionals**

Amber appears in front of the camera

"Who will win the first challenge and who will crumble under the pressure of a triple elimination find out when we come back right here on TOTAL DRAMA-" Amber begins before Chris cuts her off.

"HEY THOSE ARE MY LINES!" Chris yells

"I am so sorry Chris it just looks like so much fun and I really wanted to give it a try" Amber says as Chris glares at her.

"Whatever…find out what happens after the break right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

**Well here it is part 1 I hope you all enjoyed the first part…R&R and tell me what you though and please let me know if your character is at all out of character…part 2 will be up Friday…have a nice day bye **


	8. Ep 1 Welcome To Hell PART 2

**I want to apologize to everyone who was expecting this episode on Friday...my flash drive broke and i lost almost everything on it...i had backups of a few of my stories and i got a new flash drive so thats good news...anyways on with part 2**

The camera faded as Chris led the contestants to their cabins.

"Okay girls sleep in the east cabin and guys in the west...lunch is in ten minuets and then you will have your first challenge so go unpack" Chris ordered as everyone walked off to go unpack. As they were headed to the cabins Pandora pulled Tommy and McKenzie aside.

"May i speak to you two for a moment...i have a proposal you might be interested in hearing" Pandora said.

"Sure why not" Tommy said.

"I was wondering if you two would like to form an alliance with me...we do seem like the only ones with any brains on this show and i was thinking that if we work together we can crush everyone else" Pandora proposed.

"I like that idea...I'm in" McKenzie said.

"As long as you don't screw me over we'll get along just fine...i'm in too" Tommy said extending his hand as Pandora gladly shook it.

"Marvelous" Pandora exclaimed.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **The game hasn't technically even started yet and i already have an alliance of nimrods to do all my dirty work for me...this will be most fun

***static***

**Tommy: **Pandora seems decent enough...its just that her parents are the two most evil beings on the face of the earth...i just hope she doesn't screw me over or i may have to crush her

***static***

**McKenzie: **Me, Pandora and Tommy this actually seems like an alliance that could work...i just hope Tommy and Pandora do well in the challenges because if not then were gonna have a problem.

**End Confessionals**

As the girls made their way into their cabin they noticed it was an exact copy of the old ones.

"Oh god this place is as filthy as it looked on television" Amber commented disgusted.

"Hey blondie your not gonna freak out and scream your head off if you see a roach right?" McKenzie asked Toni who was unpacking her things.

"I'm not my mom okay...i'm not going to make a fool of myself on national television" Toni replied.

"Whatever" McKenzie replied taking the bunk above Pandora, "Just stay out of my way and we wont have a problem".

Amber and Haley each share a bunk bed as do Pandora and McKenzie, Kaitlyn and Drew and Gabriella and Toni. Ginger ended up with her own bed as Mandy refused to bunk with anyone

"Okay you guys have fun i'm going to get me a tree so the zombies can't get me" Mandy said.

"Really zombies...you believe in that malarky too?" Ginger asked.

"Well at least i don't think my father is an actual wizard" Mandy retorted sticking out her tongue.

"I don't...the only person who does is him and ma mom...i mean i love fantasy but i don't think magic is real...if it was i'd already have won this competition" Ginger said.

"Whatever...i'm going to find a tree and then i'm gonna steal some CANDY!" Mandy yelled excited as she ran out of the cabin.

"She's a strange one isn't she? Ginger asked

"Yep totally" Amber said flipping her long blonde hair behind her back

In the guys cabin things were more chill. Each guy had already picked who there bunking with. Tommy and Jayden, Brandon and Gabe, Chad and Trevor and Vince and Mordred so that meant Lorenzo got two beds.

"So i get two beds all to myself...haha suckers" Lorenzo said placing his luggage on the top bunk and getting in the bottom.

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS REPORT TO THE MESS-HALL NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STARVE!" Chef yelled over the intercom.

"Aww i really hoped he wasn't coming back this season" Gabriella said as they all walked towards the mess-hall. When they got inside they all saw Chef Hatchet glaring at them fiercely.

"NOW LISTEN I COOK THIS FOOD AND WHEN I DO YOU EAT IT AND IF I HEAR ANY COMPLAINING I'LL COOK YOU INSTEAD...GOT IT!" Chef yelled as everyone looked scared so the grabbed the abomination that looked like some kind of meat and stale pasta and ran to the tables to begin eating. Although Mandy ran up to Chef with the biggest smile on her face.

"CAN I HAVE SOME SUGAR ON MINE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!" Mandy begged.

Chef was about to tear her head off when he got an idea. A sinister smile formed on his face as he thought of his idea.

"Sure girlie i'll give you some sugar" Chef cackled as he went into his kitchen and came back with a fifty pound bag of sugar. He then dumped its contents all over her food as she cheered in excitment

"Thank you so much cheffy-poo i love you" Mandy said as she skipped to the tables.

"Anytime" Chef chuckled darkly.

**Confessionals**

**Chef: **After her little feast she won't be able to focus in the challenge and they'll vote her off...that's what she gets for asking to put sugar on ma food

***static***

**(Mandy is seen with the biggest and creepiest smile on her face)**

**Mandy: **SUGAR!...CHEF HATCHET IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST HUMAN BEING ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!...I WONDER IF HE WANTS TO HAVE HAPPY FUN SEX TIME WITH ME ON A BED OF SUGAR!

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants were finishing their "food" Chris walked in.

"Okay its time for your first challenge?" Chris announced.

"Which is?" Drew asked curious.

"Season one's paintball deer hunt...although i've changed the whole dynamic as it will now be all out paintball war" Chris announced.

**Confessionals**

**McKenzie: **Paintball?...too easy

***static***

**Tommy: **Really paintball...come on give me a challenge

***static***

**Trevor: **Yeah i'm not really looking forward to this challenge...i just hope Rath doesn't come out and cause me even more problems

**(shows Pandora listening outside as Trevor leaves the confessionals. She then goes inside)**

**Pandora: **So Trevor has multiple personality's...i can use this to my advantage

**End Confessionals**

"Here is how the challenge will work...you will all be put into random teams of two...the last team standing wins invincibility and will get to pick their teams tomorrow...since their are an odd number of you one team will consist of three people and if that team is the last one standing then the three of them will duke it out one to one to one...here are the teams...

...

Tommy & McKenzie

...

Pandora & Trevor

...

Amber & Haley

...

Brandon & Gabe

...

Toni & Drew

...

Kaitlyn & Gabriella

...

Ginger & Vince & Mordred

...

Chad & Jayden

and last but not least...

...

Mandy & Lorenzo" Chris announced.

"Oh come on how come i get the nutjob" Lorenzo complained.

"Ooh nuts where...do they have SUGAR! ON THEM!?" Mandy asked excited as Lorenzo looked like he wanted to kill her.

**Confessionals**

**Lorenzo: (swearing tremendously in spanish)**

***static***

**Mandy: **Lorenzo is sexy like SUGAR!

**End Confessionals**

The contestants went outside as Chris gave them their gear which consisted of paintball guns and safety goggles. They then split into their teams and headed off into the woods.

**Brandon and Gabe**

"Man i'm so glad your here...it wouldn't be fun without my best friend to compete against" Gabe said.

"I know...this will more fun since were doing it together" Brandon said as they high-fived.

"So Haley's really cute huh" Gabe said which caught Brandon off guard.

"What?" he asked blushing like crazy.

**Confessionals**

**Gabe: **Me and Brandon have been best buds for years...we both have very popular youtube channels and we play video games together all the time...so i know when he likes a girl...he gets all nervous and acts like a complete fool...its kind of funny to watch.

***static***

**Brandon: (blushing)**...no comment

**End Confessionals**

"W-why would you say that?" Brandon asked still blushing

"Because i know you like her and ...you face is as red as a tomato dude" Gabe said laughing.

"Okay fine so i like her...she's different from most girls...she's mysterious and i like that" Brandon replied.

"That's fine i'm not judging...Haley is really pretty but i'm more into her sister" Gabe said.

"Wait Amber really...but she's like a girl version of her father" Brandon said.

"Yeah but like me she also wants to be famous...maybe we can help each other" Gabe said.

"Whatever man" Brandon said as they heard rustling coming form the bushes. They readied their guns when they spotted Amber and Haley who also noticed them. They all opened fire on each other and when the dust cleared they were all covered in paint.

"AHHH its in my hair ITS IN MY HAIR!" Amber yelled panicking as Haley giggled.

"Sorry about that" Brandon called.

"I need to fix my hair NOW!" Amber yelled running off.

Brandon then walked over and offered to help Haley up.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Sure thanks" she said smiling as he pulled her to her feet.

They both stood there in silence for a while before Haley broke it.

"i should probably go help Amber clean her hair" Haley said running off.

"Okay see you later" Brandon called after her as she ran off. Gabe the came over placing an arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude why didn't you talk to her?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know i guess i got nervous" Brandon said as they walked back to the cabins.

**Pandora and Trevor**

Pandora and Trevor were walking through the woods when keeping an eye out foe opponents when Pandora got an idea.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **If i want to crush my baby bother i need to bring out his alternate personalities and use them against him...too easy

**End Confessionals**

Pandora then spotted Tommy and McKenzie. She smiled evilly at them and they knew she had an idea so they decided to go along with it. Pandora then shot Trevor in the back of the head.

"Tommy that was a cheap shot" Pandora yelled.

"Too bad i got him" Tommy yelled playing along.

Trevor was really upset that Tommy would hit him in the back of the head because it really hurt. He then gasped and turned into Rath who then stomped over to Tommy.

"Lemme Tell Ya Somethin Rath don't appreciate cheaters and he's going to make you very sorry" Rath yelled as he began punching Tommy in the face. Tommy's eyes then turned blood red and he tackled Rath and began relentlessly punching him in the face. Tommy then ripped a tree out of the ground and began beating Rath with it. Rath then kicked Tommy's legs out form under him. He then climbed one of the trees and jumped out of it land on Tommy's stomach shouting "The Elbow dive of eternal pain". Tommy then kicked Rath off of him and tackled him as he began beating the shit out of him.

McKenzie stood there star-struck.

**Confessionals**

**McKenzie: **I think i'm in love...wow i've never seen a guy like Tommy before...just wow

**End Confessionals**

McKenzie then snapped back to reality and shot Pandora.

"Sorry no hard feelings" McKenzie said.

"None at all...i actually didn't really want to win this particular challenge" Pandora said.

**Confessionals**

**(Pandora is seen pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose)**

**Pandora: **The reason I do not want to win this challenge is because the winners will become the team captains and the team captains always go before the merge...its basic knowledge...you don't try to win an individual challenge until at least the second challenge of the merge

**End Confessionals**

Chris is seen watching everyone on a monitor

"Who will be eliminated next and who will come out the winner find out when we come back right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced as the camera faded to black.

**Part 3 will be up tomorrow...R&R and have a nice day...bye :) **


	9. Ep 1 Welcome To Hell PART 3

The camera fades back in showing footsteps walking through tall grass. The camera then pans out revealing Mordred, Ginger and Vince.

"So Mordred are you sure your up for this challenge i mean you can't really see so...?" Vince asked.

"Well yes you see normally it wouldn't be a problem since i'm well in-tuned with mother nature meaning i can feel the vibrations given off by another living being so i cant pin-point their exact location...unfortunately this island is artificial so i'm unable to do that" Mordred explained as Vince gave him a questioning look. He then turned to Ginger who looked like she understood what he said but when she noticed Vince looking at her she put on a look of confusion.

**Confessionals**

**Mordred: **Growing up as the son of Dawn and B i've always been surrounded by nature...i'm really good at using my "third eye" to sense things around me...the only problem is this island is fake so its really hard to sense anything

***static***

**Ginger: **If i'm gonna win this here season i need to play dumb...which might be a little bit difficult...you see i have a high I.Q. and a 4.2 GPA...now i know what you probably saying..."Its not hard to play dumb just act like Lindsay"...actually for smart people its quite hard because you slip up allot and use big words and then the others catch on to you...so i gotta be careful

**End Confessionals**

As the three of them were walking they heard rustling in the bushes. They crept towards the bushes and saw Drew and Toni.

"Who is it?" Mordred asked.

"Drew and Toni" Vince whispered, "On three, one, two..." Ginger then farted real loud.

"Yowza that was a big one" Ginger said.

"Great just great...you probably alerted them" Vince yelled.

"Yep she did" Drew said shooting him.

"Yes you got him Drew" Toni said distracted as Ginger shot at her and Drew, "Darn it...sorry Daria i guess i got a little distracted".

"Its okay Toni" Drew said.

**Confessionals**

**Drew: **Toni's a sweet girl and she's nowhere near as dumb as her mother...no offense Lindsay...but she has an awful memory and that might just do her in

***static***

**Toni: **Ughh i can't believe i forgot that the challenge was still going on...its so not fair that i forget things so easily...its just frustrates me so much...ughh

**End Confessionals**

Vince had left since he was out of the challenge so Ginger decided to play a little dirty and shoot Mordred. She then shot herself.

"Aww darn it...you won't get away with this" She shouted at no one waving her fist in the air.

"Who shot at us?" Mordred asked.

"Uhhh...that Lorenzo dude he's just like his father a slippery eel" Ginger said fast.

"Maybe we should vote him off" Mordred suggested.

"Darn tootin we should" Ginger agreed.

"You know Ginger i can't see you but i assume your really pretty" Mordred said.

"Aww shucks your not so bad yourself...but i ain't here for a relationship" Ginger said.

"Okay" Mordred replied.

**Confessionals**

**Mordred: **Did i mention i have this terrible habbit of randomly flirting with girls...i've never really interact with them much before so i kind of can't keep my mouth shut.

***static***

**Ginger: **The reason i did that is because i don't want him winning...i don't believe his bull crap about not being able to connect to nature and junk...he needs to go before he takes over and gets me eliminated

**End Confessionals**

**Kaitlyn & Gabriella**

Kaitlyn and Gabriella were walking and talking.

"So Kaitlyn any guys you have your eye on yet?" Gabriella asked.

"No not yet...well there is one but not in a romantic way more in a scientific way" Kaitlyn replied, "You?"

"Well i kind of think Trevor is cute...he seems like a really nice guy and his parents are Mike and Zoey the two nicest contestants on the show so...yeah i like him" Gabriella confessed.

"Well hopefully you get the chance to talk to him...you never know he might get eliminated" Kaitlyn warned her.

"Your right i should try and talk to him quickly" Gabriella said as she was hit by a piantball

"Crap were are they coming from?" Kaitlyn screamed as she too was hit.

Chad and Jayden are seen high-fiving in the distance.

**Confessionals**

**Kaitlyn: **I have quite an interest in Trevor but only because he has multiple personalities like his father and i would love to offer my services to help him control them...the only reason i know he has them is because i accidently listened to his confessional where he revealed them...oopsie

***static***

**Gabriella: **I can't believe that i'm already out...i hope i don't get eliminated because of this

**End Confessionals**

**Lorenzo & Mandy**

Mandy is seen jumping from tree to tree screaming about sugar as Lorenzo is walking on the ground annoyed.

"Can you please STOP!...your gonna get us caught" Lorenzo yelled.

"But but but if i swing far enough i'll reach the gumdrop castle and get CANDY CANDY CANDY!" Mandy replied as Lorenzo stared at her. If looks could kill Mandy would be double dead.

**Confessionals**

**Lorenzo: **She has to be the most...**(long amount of spanish swears)**...ever i can not stand her...she's not even worth trying to manipulate i'm just going to send her home.

***static***

**Mandy: **Lorenzo is FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY!...and i like CANDY CANDY CANDY!

**End Confessionals**

Mandy then jumped from her tree and tackled Lorenzo.

"Hey hey hey Lorenzo Lorenzo Lorenzo lets go look for Chef's secret stash of SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!" Mandy yelled excited.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Lorenzo yelled.

"You know you really should shut up because if you had we wouldn't have found you" McKenzie said as her and Tommy shot them.

"YAY YAY YAY PRETTY COLORS THEY REMIND ME OF CANDY!" Mandy exclaimed happily.

"*BLEEP* you" Lorenzo yelled.

**Confessionals**

**Mandy: **Yay i'm covered in paint

***static***

**Lorenzo: ***Bleep*

**End Confessionals**

"Attention losers Tommy, McKenzie, Chad & Jayden are all that's left...one more team must be eliminated.

"Damn i'm the last girl..." McKenzie said annoyed.

"It just proves your the best out of all of them" Tommy said smiling.

"Thanks...your not too bad yourself...and by the way what you did to Trevor was amazing...how did you manage to summon that much strength?" McKenzie asked.

"Oh that...well you see i have this thing called a Berserker mode and when its activated which usually happens when someone really pisses me off i get this super human strength and pretty much flip out. I also kind of blackout so i don't really remember what happened just that i was in Berserker mode...the doctors can't explain it...they say its a total mystery" Tommy explained.

"Well i thought it was bad-ass...like you" Mckenzie said smiling as she was shot in the back by Jayden.

"Oh yeah...take that gothy" Jayden said

"Your gonna regret that" Tommy said angrily as he ripped a giant boulder out of the ground and threw it at Jayden who dodged. Tommy then charged at him and began mercilessly pounding on him. Then all of a sudden Tommy passed out. We then see Chad standing there behind him.

"AND CHAD AND JAYDEN WIN!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"How did you knock him out?" Jayden asked.

"Pressure points...i just hit the right one" Chad explained as he shot Tommy in the ass.

"Cool now can you get him off me?" Jayden asked as Chad pushed Tommy off of Jayden. Chad was then hit in the back with a piantball.

"Ow...we won already" Chad yelled as he turned around to see McKenzie standing there.

"I don't care jackass...you ruined the good time i was having" she yelled.

"Jayden was the one who hit you not me" Chad explained.

"Does it look like i *Bleep*-ing care asshole cause i don't...your his partner so your as much to blame as he is...i'm out of here...Don't. Follow. Me." McKenize threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart" Chad said.

**Confessionals**

**Chad: **I don't know what it is about her...but there is something i like...she's just so rebellious and a total badass...although it is kind of weird that we share the same father and that were not related in any way...whatever she's still cute

***static***

**McKenzie: **Chad is such a jackass...a cute one but still a jackass...but i like Tommy way better...Chad better stay out of my way if he knows what's good for him

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants were making there way back to camp Pandora pulled Lorenzo aside.

"Hey do want to join-i mean lead my alliance?" Pandora asked.

"You have an alliance...who's in it?" Lorenzo asked.

"Tommy and McKenzie" Pandora replied.

"All right i'm in...as long as the three of you do everything i say" Lorenzo said.

"Deal" Pandora agreed shaking his hand. He then walked off and we see that Pandora had her fingers crossed behind her back.

**Confessionals**

**Lorenzo: **I knew people couldn't resist my natural charms...Pandora will be puddy in my hand and when i no longer need her i'll cut her loose.

***static***

**Pandora: **The main reason i formed an alliance with Lorenzo is because he is a tota *Bleep*-ing moron just like his parents...you see i'll do all the dirty work and he will take all the blame...F. Y. I dipshit Mal and Scarlett are my parents i'm not some weak moron you can manipulate...just look at what a fool my father made out of his father...you know what they say History. Repeats. Itself

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

The contestants all sat around the bonfire. Tommy, Mckenzie, Chad, Jayden, Mandy, Ginger, Brandon, Haley, Amber & Gabe all sat in the back while Kaitlyn, Gabriella, Trevor, Pandora, Mordred, Vince, Drew & Toni all sat in the front.

"On this plate i have sixteen marshmallows...you've all cast you votes and made your decision...the person who doesn't get a marshmallow..." Chris began before Amber cut him off.

"Is eliminated and can't come back EVER!...am i right Chris?" Amber asked.

"Amber if you don't shut up i'm going to personally kick you off this island myself...okay marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chad

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jayden

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Haley

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brandon

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Amber

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pandora

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tommy

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

McKenzie

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trevor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gabriella

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kaitlyn

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vince

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginger

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Drew

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and Toni" Chris announced throwing marshmallows to them as Toni sighed a breath of relief.

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Oh. My. Gosh...i so thought i was going home there...thank goodness

**End Confessionals**

"Lorenzo, Mordred, Gabe, Mandy only one marshmallow remains on this plate and it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Lorenzo glaring nervously at the marshmallow)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Mordred looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Gabe also looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Mandy day-dreaming about Candy)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lorenzo" Chris said tossing him the marshmallow as he breathed a sigh of relief. "So that means Mordred, Mandy and Gabe your time is up" Chris announced as they all stood up.

"Why am i leaving?" Mordred asked.

"I'm sorry Mordred...i kind of spearhead you elimination...its just i really didn't want to see you get hurt out here since you can't see and Chris can change any part of this island with the touch of a button...i hope you can forgive me cause i feel really bad about about doing it" Drew said.

'Its okay Drew i forgive you...to be honest i didn't expect to last long here anyways...if we were at Camp Wawannakkwa it would be a different story...but no hard feelings" Mordred said smiling

"Oh thank goodness...i'm really glad your not upset" Drew said.

"Well good luck i hope you win...your really nice and i'm assuming very pretty" Mordred said causing her to blush

"Thanks" she said.

"Okay people enough chitter-chatter lets get this elimination over with...i have dinner plans" Chris said.

"But i haven't figured out why i was voted off yet" Gabe said.

"Don't give a damn lets go" Chris said, "Chef bring out the Wheel of Misfortune".

Chef then pushed out a giant wheel that had pictures of a boat, a catapult, a toilet and a cannon on it.

"This season you will spin the wheel and whichever you land on will be your means of elimination...so who wants to spin" Chris asked.

"OOH OOH PICK ME CHRIS PICK ME CHRIS...CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS!" Mandy started yelling.

"I pick Mandy so she'll shut up" Chris said as Mandy ran over and spun the wheel.

"And you've landed on

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Cannon of Shame" Chris announced as the wheel stopped spinning.

"Ooh fun" Mandy exclaimed.

**Elimination**

Gabe, Mandy and Mordred are all seen with helmets on and stuffed into the cannon.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Yes why was I vOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gabe tried to ask but he, Mandy and Mordred were blasted off before he could finish.

"That was a rhetorical question and with that the first three are gone...who willleave next...will Pandora ever be found out and who will be her next victim...found out next time on TOTAL DRAMA-" Chris began before Amber cut him off.

"THE NEXT GENERATION!" She yelled.

"Get out of my shot!" Chris yelled pushing her in the water as the camera faded to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Drew: **Mordred is a really sweet guy but i'm worried he'll get hurt so i vote for him

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **Mordred could seriously get hurt so he has my vote

***static***

**Chad: **I vote for Mandy...she's nuts and i don't want her on my team

***static***

**Amber: **Gabe clearly has a crush on me but i don't have time for releationships...unlike my father i choose to be famous over getting involved with someone...i mean really that was a total mistake...**(realizes what she just said)**...um yeah actually i didn't mean that because if he did choose fame he would have never met mom and i would have never been born...oh and mom i'm really really sorry i totally didn't mean what is said...is there anyway we can delete this confessional?

***static***

**Haley: **I'm voting for Gabe because Amber asked me too...i'm probably going home but what do i have to lose

***static***

**Ginger: **I'm voting for Mordred before he can vote for me

***static***

**Vince: **Toni has my vote...she's just like her mom

***static***

**Brandon: **Mandy seriously needs some help so yeah i vote for her

***static***

**Lorenzo: **MANDY!...that bitch is finished

***static***

**Pandora: **I choose to evict Mordred...i don't need someone like him messing with my plans

***static***

**Jayden: **I'm voting for Mandy...chicks nuts

***static***

**Trevor: **I'm sorry Mordred your nice and all but i don't want to see you get hurt

***static***

**Gabriella: **I'm really sorry Mordred but you have my vote...i just don't want tos ee you get hurt...it would make me cry

***static***

**Toni: **I vote for Mason, no Morty, no Mordor...no that's the place for The Lord of the Rings...wait i remember Mordred...the guy can't see what if he hurts himself

***static***

**Mandy: **SUGAR!

***static***

**Gabe: **Mandy no questions asked

***static***

**Tommy: **I'm voting for Mordred...the guy just doesn't belong in a competition this butal

***static***

**McKenzie: **I heard the twins are voting for Gabe so i'm going to too...it will be hilarious to see the look on his face when he goes home

***static***

**Mordred: **I'm voting off Lorenzo since he's an evil mastermind like his parents

**End Confessionals**

**Contestants Remaining: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Drew, Gabriella, Ginger, Haley, Jayden, Kaitlyn, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora, Tommy, Toni, Trevor & Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy & Gabe**

**I'm so sorry to Scorpio The Bad Guy and Scorpionking17 for Mordred, Mandy and Gabe's eliminations but you guys have the most contestants competing...don't worry you still have two in each and also don't worry about Mordred he's not entirely finished because i have a plot for him and Drew to happen eventually...anyway R&R and tell me what you thought about the episode...have a nice day...bye :)**

**Preview of next episode**

**Pandora turns her attention to a new target to unleash her wrath upon **


	10. Ep 2 The Wicked Witch of Total Drama P1

_"Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!...nineteen new contestants who just so happened to be the children of contestants past came to Pahkitew Island to battle it out for the million dollars...Pandora began playing the game immediately by forming an alliance with Tommy, McKenzie and Lorenzo...(shows Pandora forming her alliance)...Brandon admitted his crush on Haley and Gabe admitted he like Amber...(shows Brandon and Gabe's conversation)...In the end Mordred received the boot due to everyone worrying about his safety, Mandy also left due to her insanity and Gabe was sent packing thanks to Amber who deemed him a distraction...(shows Mordred, Mandy and Gabe getting shot out of a cannon)...sixteen remain who will be eliminated tonight" Chris announced doing the intro..._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera fades in showing the contestants sleeping soundly. They are all in their sleepwear. For the girls Amber is wearing a turquoise bra and white sleep pants. Haley is wearing a black tee-shirt and violet sleep pants. Toni is wearing a blue bra and blue pants. Drew is wearing a red sports bra and grey sweatpants. McKenzie is wearing a Black nightgown, with her hair in a low ponytail. Ginger is wearing a zebra print camisole and light pink pajama pants. She also has pig slippers. Pandora is wearing a black nightgown and purple sleeping mask. Gabriella is wearing green Chinese Pajamas and Kaitlyn is wearing a dark green v-neck and grey pajama pants. For the boys Tommy is wearing Red striped boxers. Chad is wearing a Black shirt with grey shorts. Jayden is wearing Turquoise plaid sweats with a black shirt that says "rest for the dead" over a head stone. Vince is wearing a Grey and black plaid flannel pants, and a black t-shirt with the Legend of Zelda Tri-Force on the back. Trevor is wearing a White undershirt and black boxers. Lorenzo is wearing pajama bottoms. Brandon is wearing a Black shirt with call of duty ghost symbol on it, white pj pants, and grey socks. They are all sleeping peacefully as we see Chris appear outside of their cabins.

"Shh the contestants are sleeping" He says pulling out an airhorn and blasting it into his megaphone. The loud noise wakes everyone up and Pandora hits her head on the bunk above her.

"*Bleep*" she yells.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Once i win the million dollars i'm going to cut of Chris's head and mount it on my bedpost...he will learn not to wake me up so early

***static***

**Amber: **Ughh so rude Mclame...beautiful people like me need their beauty sleep...although i wouldn't expect someone with your looks to understand that though.

**End Confessionals**

All of the contestants now in their usual attire gather outside of the cabins.

"Okay its now time to pick your teams...here is how this will work Chad, Jayden you will each chose a teammate and then they will choose a teammate and so on until both teams are complete...Chad your up first" Chris said.

"Very well i choose...Mckenzie" Chad said as she glared at him.

"Great now i'm stuck with you" Mckenzie said.

**Confessionals**

**McKenzie: **I hate that smug egotistical bastard with his awful attitude and how he thinks he's better then everyone else and his eyes which remind me of pools of liquid chocolate that i could get lost in for hours...**(realizes what she just said)**...

***static***

**(McKenzie is seen trying to pry the tape out of the camera)**

**McKenzie: **I want that tape...GIVE ME THE TAPE!...ughh how do you open this thing

***static***

**Chad: **Its obvious Mckenzie is total threat...but you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer

**End Confessionals**

"Okay Jayden your turn" Chris said.

"Hmm i choose...Drew" Jayden announced as Drew smiled and walked over high-fiving Jayden.

"I pick Tommy" McKenzie announced as he joined her.

"I pick...Kaitlyn" Drew said as Kaitlyn walked over smiling.

"Hmm i pick..." Tommy began before McKenzie whispered something to him, "...Pandora".

"I'm very grateful that you chose to add me to your team we shall be a force to be reckoned with" Pandora said smirking as she walked over.

"I pick Trevor" Kaitlyn said as he joined her. Pandora watched them both curiously.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Through my observations so far i can announce that Kaitlyn is quite smart and it seems she's quite the inventor...which raises a problem making her a threat to me winning...but now i have come to find out she has taken a scientific interest in my worthless brother...i can't let that happen...she must be eliminated

**End Confessionals**

"I choose Lorenzo" Pandora announced as he stood next to her.

"Wise decision" Lorenzo commented.

"Umm..." Trevor began.

"psst...pick Gabby...she likes you" Kaitlyn whispered causing Trevor to blush.

**Confessionals**

**Trevor: **Gabriella likes me...well she is really cute and nice and kind...i just wonder if she'd still like me if she met my personalities or if she's think i'm a freak

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **So maybe i betrayed Gabby's trust by revealing her crush...but i did for the good of both her and Trevor...she'll thank me later...i hope

**End Confessionals**

"I pick Gabriella" Trevor said still blushing. Gabriella noticed this and realized what Kaitlyn told him. Upset she stood near her team refusing to look at Kaitlyn.

**Confessionals**

**Gabriella: **I tell Kaitlyn a secret about my crush and then what does she do...go and tell him...she is so not the person i thought she was

***static***

**(Pandora is seen listening outside as Gabriella is in the confessional...Pandora then hides as Gabriella leaves. She then goes inside).**

**Pandora: **Maybe i can use Gabriella towards getting rid of Kaitlynn...i love this game.

**End Confessionals**

"I choose the beautiful Amber" Lorenzo says causing her to blush.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **Finally someone recognizes my beauty and perfection

**End Confessionals**

"I choose Vince...you seem nice and not traitorous" Gabriella said still ignoring Kaitlyn.

'Uh...thanks" Vince said as he walked over to his new team.

"Of course i'm going to pick my sister...Haley get over here" Amber says.

"Coming" Haley says running over giving her sister a hug.

"I'll pick Ginger" Vince said.

"Darn tootin...you made tha right choice" Ginger said walking over to him.

"Haley...you have the final decision will it be Brandon or Toni?" Chris asked.

"Umm...i choose...Brandon" Haley replied.

"Cool" Brandon said walking over to her. They both looked into each other eyes and then looked away blushing.

"So that means Toni will be on Jayden's team" Chris announced as Toni walked over looking sad.

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Its not fair...why was i picked last...**(starts crying)**

**End Confessionals**

"Chad's team i herby dub you The Venomous Vipers and Jayden's team you are now The Poisonous Blowfish...Okay now that your teams are decided we can begin the challenge" Chris said.

"What about breakfast?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Wow you really are Owen's daughter" Chad commented.

"I don't care if i eat or not i was just curious...god" Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah what about breakfast i'm starving" Ginger said.

"Breakfast will be served after the challenge...this one will be simple all you need to do is complete the underground challenge i had planned on season six...you know the one everyone cheated on" Chris explained.

"Oh i remember seeing that challenge...remember how Jasmine used daddy as a battering ram" Haley said.

"Yeah that as painful...and hilarious" Amber said giggling.

"It sounds it" Brandon said.

**Confessionals**

**Brandon: **My impression of Amber is that she's basically a female version of her father, stuck up, conceited and very vain...although she does seem to care for her sister...so i'm a little confused...also it sucks that Gabe was voted off last night...he's my best friend and with him gone its going to be real hard to get up the courage to talk to Haley without getting nervous

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now in this challenge you will go underground and complete the challenge...if anyone tries to cheat again i'll instantly disqualify them on the spot...got it" Chris said as everyone agreed, "Good now get down there".

**Confessionals**

**Pandora (scared): **Did he say underground...like an enclosed space...**(gasps)**...Please don't make me go down there...WHAA!

**End Confessionals**

"Who will finish the challenge and who will get buried alive...find out when we return on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced signing off.

**Teams**

**The Venomous Vipers: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora & Tommy**

**The Poisonous Blowfish: Drew, Gabriella, Ginger, Jayden, Kaitlyn, Toni,Trevor & Vince**

**Yay part 1 is up...part 2 will be up after christmas...i hope everyone who celebrates its has a very merry christmas...and if celebrate another holiday the happy holidays...R&R and tell me what you think...have a wonderful day bye :)**


	11. Ep 2 The Wicked Witch of Total Drama P2

The camera fades back in showing the contestants at the bottom of the pit. Chris's voice then comes in over the intercom.

"Okay listen up...there are numerous paths you can take...they all lead outside but only one leads to the finish line so i suggest you take the right one" Chris says.

"But which one is the right one?" Amber asks.

"Yeah right like i'm gonna tell you..you'll just have to figure that one out for yourself...Mclean out" Chris said shutting off the intercom.

"Bastard...come on Haley we have a challenge to win" Amber said dragging her sister down one tunnel.

"I'm gonna follow them" Brandon said chasing after them. McKenzie was about to pick a tunnel when Pandora pulled her aside.

"What is it?" McKenzie asked annoyed.

"I need your help" Pandora said

"Go on" McKenzie said.

"I have two alternate personailitys and one of the shows up when i'm scared...and i'm afraid of tight spaces which were in now so i need you too keep her in check when she comes out" Pandora explained.

"And why should i do that?" McKenzie asked annoyed.

"Becasue if you don't we'll lose" Pandora said.

"Fine...deal" McKenzie said shaking Pandora's hand and then walking off as Lorenzo made his way over next.

'What were you and McKenzie talking about?" he asked curious.

"Girl sfuff...hey can you do me a favor?" Pandora asked.

"Depends on the favor" Lorenzo said.

"Try to manipulate Gabriella against Kaitlyn...i think with her already being angry at her if you talk to Gabriella we can push her towards eliminating Kaitlyn" Pandora explianed.

"I like it but why?" Lorenzo said.

"Because Kaitlyn is going to offer to help Trevor control his multipule personalities which i won't allow because i plan to use them against him...will you help me? Pandora asked.

"I'd love too...Gabby will be puddy in my hand" Lorenzoe said smirking as he walked away.

"Perfect" Pandora said smiling before looking nervous.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Normally i'm a very brave and fierce person but thanks to Mal being my father i devoleped two alternate personalities who both sicken me...Lila is a total coward who comes out when i'm scared...she cries and whines and is afraid of every little thing and then oh god Sophia...she makes me sick she comes out when i'm in love, she's the complete oppisette of me and loves everything is is more upbeat then Lindsay and Ella combined...luckyly she hasn't come out since i was eight so she can't ruin my reputation...i just heop Lorenzo and McKenzie do there jobs right

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Pandora is defiantly my competition in this game so forming an aliiance with her is pure genius...and when the right time comes i'll crush her like everyone else and she won't even see it coming...as for Gabby convincing her to target Kaitlyn will be a piece of cake

***static***

**McKenzie: **So for this whole challenge i have to stick by Pandora the whole time...well it keeps me away from Chad so thats a good thing i guess

**End Confessionals**

**Amber, Haley & Brandon**

The three of them were maiking there way down a darl tunnel.

"God its so dark down here...why didn't Chris give us flash lights" Haley thought aloud.

"Because he's an asshole" Brandon replied.

"Don't worry i got ya covered" Amber said pulling out Chris's phone and using it as a flashlight.

"How did you sneak you phone in here?" Brandon asked.

"None of your buisness" Amber replied.

"Wait thats not you phone Amber...yours is pink" Haley said.

"Okay fine i stole Chris's...if i'm going to host this show i need acess to the producers...i just sent them a real nasty text last night and signed Chris's name a few more and he'll be fired...then i'll take his place...totally better plan then daddie's" Amber explained as Brandon and Haley just stared at her, "What?"

**Confessionals**

**Haley: **I was hoping Amber wouldn't do this...but of course she is...she just won't stop doing whatever stupid plan she comes up with until she gets what she wants...**(realizes what she's saying)**...she won't see this right?

***static***

**Brandon: **That confirmed it...Amber is a girl version of her father in every single way...wow

***static***

**Amber: **Now for my plan to work perfectly i need the texts to sound like there coming from Chris...so i make up some lie about complaining about wanting better things like a more expensive hot tub and stuff like that...he's so going to get fired..oh and also just for giggles i sent his mom a really nasty text too calling her all sorts of profanites...look at her response...**(shows phone's screen which reads...**

_**Chris you ungrateful little bastard after everything i've done for you this is how you treat me...i swear i'm diswhoning you and i will see you in court...how dare you file a lawsuit against me when all i've done is give you nothing but love...and how dare you call me a disgusting tranny whore...you are such a little liar...i should have known you would end up this way when i caught you in bed with Hatchet and Mildred having a three-way and you lied saying you were just having a sleep-over with your BFF's well no more i'm counter-suing you for all you got asshole...when your father sees this you'll be in for a world of hurt**_

_**:( Mother)**_

...Isn't that hilarious...good luck talking you way out of thet McLame and i can't wait to tell everyone about the three way...haha

**End Confessionals**

**Lorenzo, Gabriella, Kaitlyn & Trevor**

As the four of them were walking Kaitlyn turned to Lorenzo

"Why are you following us your on the other team" Kaitlyn said.

"I'm not folloing you i just happened to choose the same path" Lorenzo said smiling.

"Whatever...Trevor can i talk to you for a sec?" Kaitlyn asked pulling him away**.**

"Sure what is it? Trevor asked

"I know about your MPD and i want to help you control them so they don't get out of hand" Kaitlyn whispered.

"Really" Trevor said.

"Hello Gabriella you look quite beautiful today" Lorenzo said.

"Thank you...but i'm not falling for your tricks" Gabriella replied.

"I assure you this is no trick just a compliement...i do want to bring something to your attention...as you can see Kaitlyn and Trevor are quite close and i know you like him" Lorenzo said.

"So" Gabriella said.

"Well i should let you know that i overheard Kaitlyn talking to some others about eliminating you so she could have Trevor all to herself" Lorenzo told her.

"And why should i believe you?" Gabriella asked.

"I understand why you would be skeptical of me especially since my parents are two of the most notorious villains to compete on this show...but i urge you think about it and take a look" Lorenzo said pointing over to Kaitlyn and Trevor who are giving each other a hug as Gabriella gasps, "See you can choose not to believe me and i will fully understand but just think about it she exposed your secret crush on Trevor and now she's flirting with him...i urge you Gabriella to think about this" And with that he walked away. Gabriella continued to watch as Kaitlyn and Trevor hugged...she then watched them begin whispering and she growled in annoyance.

**Confessionals**

**Lorenzo: **The seeds of mistrust are placed now we just need to wait and see what kind of distruction unfolds

***static***

**Gabriella: **Is Lorenzo right is Kaitlyn really trying to get me eliminated...**(realizes something and gasps)**...thats why she exposed my crush...she's trying to make me angry so i'll flip out on her and then i'll get eliminated...she really is The Wicked Witch of Total Drama

***static***

**Trevor: **Kaitlyn offering to help me with my alternate personalities really makes me happy i feel like i could...**(gasps)**...bark bark...**(toungs hangs out and begins panting)**

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **If i can help Trevor control his alternate personalities then i can make sure nothing goes wrong for our team

**End Confessionals**

**Pandora, McKenzie & Tommy**

Lila is now in control and McKenzie is comforting her...or trying.

"Its dark and cramped and theres creep crawlies everywhere...i don't like it here...WHAAAAAA!" Lila cried clinging to McKenzie.

"Its okay..calm down" McKenzie said monotone as she lightly pated Pandora on the back.

"What is up with her...i've never seen her act like this" Tommy said surprised.

"Ughh when she's scared it activates her MPD" McKenzie explained annoyed.

"She has MPD?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Only two...but they are so annoying...well this one is i haven't met the other one yet but i bet she sucks too" McKenzie said.

"Y-your MEAN!" Lila cries running off.

"Wait don't go" McKenzie says monotone.

"Come on lets go find her" Tommy says annoyed.

Lila runs into a room in the tunnel when she trips. She then finds something and gasps turning back into Pandora.

"Oh my god...YES!" Pandora yelled picking the thing up.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Look what i found...**(shows the camera Scarlett's remote)**...its my mom's remote...with this i control the whole show...**(laughs evilly)**

***static***

**McKenzie: **Ughh i hate Lila...she is so irritating and i pray i never meet the other one

***static***

**Tommy: **It makes sense that Pandora would have MPD since Mal is her father and all and he is an alternate personality of Mike

**End Confessionals**

**Drew, Toni & Jayden**

"Okay so whats the plan to get out of here?" Toni asked.

"Well we just follow this tunnel and hope it comes out at the finish line" Drew said.

"Thats not really the best plan" Jayden said.

"Got a better one?" Drew asked.

"Nope" Jayden said.

"Key then lets keep going" Drew said leading them down the tunnel

"I just hope nothing comes out and attacks us" Toni says.

"If anything does i'll protect you guys don't worry" Drew says as Jayden rolls his eyes.

**Confessionals**

**Jayden: **Drew is really annoying she just asserted her self leader when i'm the team captain...but what can you expect from Jo's daughter...if Drew doesn't back off and let me lead she's out of here

***static***

**Toni: **I'm an lesbian just so everyone knows...i think i have a crush on Drew...she's just so strong nd beautiful and kind...i really like her

***static***

**Drew: **My main goal is to win this challenge...but to do it safely and together...if someone gets lost i'm gonna go and find them...i won't leave a man behind

**End Confessionals**

**Chad, Ginger and Vince**

Chad, Ginger and Vince had all picked the same tunnel. Ginger then got an idea she stuck out her foot and tripped Chad causing him to fall down a hole in the ground.

"Oops" Ginger said, "My bad sorry Chad". Vince just smirked.

**Confessionals**

**Vince: **I saw Ginger do that on purpose...**(puts arms behind his head and leans back)**...but hey if she's only sabotaging the other team then why should i stop her

***static***

**Ginger: **I'll do what ever it takes to win this game even if it means cheating

***static***

**Chad: **That bitch tripped me...she is so finished

**End Confessionals**

Chad found himself in a pool of water.

"Ughh this water reeks" He said. He then noticed a pipe leading up so he began crawling through then found himsef in the confessionals, "Aww this is the water...oh gross".

**The Finish Line**

An elevator opened and Pandora, McKenzie and Tommy stepped out of it.

"How did you find this again?" Tommy asked.

"I just stumbled upon it" Pandora lied as they waked towards the finish line and found a smelly Chad.

"Ughh what happened to you?" McKenzie asked disgusted.

"I don't want to talk about it" Chad said pissed.

Amber, Haley and Brandon arrived next.

"Aww sweet all we need now is Lorenzo and then we win" Tommy said fist pumping as Toni, Drew & Jayden arrived next.

"Sweet we made it...**(realizes the other team has more then them)**...aww crap they have more arrivals the us" Drew said as Trevor and Gabriella crossed the finish line next. Chris and Chef finally arrived.

"And it looks like its between Lorenzo and Kaitlyn for invincibility..." Chris announced as they came into sight.

As they were both running Lorenzo realizd he might lose so he stuck out his foot tripping Kaitlyn and jumping doing a flip over the finish line landing with a split.

**Confessionals**

**McKenzie: **As my mother said about his father no one should be that flexible

***static***

**Lorenzo: **I get my flexibility from my father

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **What a jerk...tripping me

**End Confessionals**

"AND THE VENEMOUS VIPERS WIN...MEANING THE POISONOUS BLOWFISH ARE SENDING SOMEONE HOME!" Chris announced.

"But Chad, Pandora, McKenzie and Tommy all cheated" Jayden pointed out.

"Yeah didn't see so i don't believe you so Poisonous Blowfish i'll see you at the elimination ceremony" Chris said walking off as Jayden kicked the ground annoyed.

**Confessionals**

**Jayden: **This is so not fair...ughh

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Hopefully Gabby heeds my words and gets rid of Kaitlyn

**End Confessionals**

Gabriella is seen talking to Drew, Toni, Ginger and Vince

"I'm telling you normally i wouldn't believe a word that guy says but everything he's been saying seems true...i think we should send her packing" Gabriella said.

"I'm fine votin that bitch off..." Ginger agreed.

"Lets just think this through okay...we don't want to send an innocent person home" Drew said.

"Look i'm gonna go find Jayden and see what he thinks...please just think about it" Gabriella said walking off. When she was gone Drew turned to the others.

"I think we should vote out Gabby...she's making moves way to early and we need Kaitlyn...Gabby's got to go" Drew said as The intercom came to life.

"Elimination time suckers" Chef's voice cackled, "REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY NOW!".

"Remember vote Gabby" Drew said walking off as Toni, Gnger and Vince all shared a nervous look.

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Drew is deadset on getting out Gabby but Gabby wants Kaitlyn gone...what to do?

***static***

**Vince: **Yep there will be drama at this vote

***static***

**Ginger: **This will be so much fun...YA-HOOOOO

***static***

**Drew: **Gabby's dug herself into a deep hole that unfourtanately she won't be able to dig herself out of

***static***

**Gabriella: **Hopefully everyone votes with me...key word hopefully

**End Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Poisonous Blowfish are seen sitting at the elimination ceremony with Jayden, Drew, Kaitlyn and Trevor sitting in the back and Gabriella, Vince, Ginger and Toni sitting in the front.

"Blowfish you guys really blew it today" Chris said.

"Only because Lorenzoe tripped me" Kaitlyn said.

"And he's been manipulating Gabriella convinceing her too vote you out which she is trying to convince us to do so i am begging you all vote Gabby out tonight since we can't get rid of Lorezno since he's on the other team

"WHAT!...how dare you betray me like that...your just like your mother Drew" Gabriella said tears building up in her eyes, "Kaitlyn is the one who's trying to steal Trevor from me vote her".

"What are you talking about...i don't like Trevor" Kailyn said.

"Lies...i saw you hugging" Gabriella said.

"That was my bad...i only hugged her because she voulenteered to help me control my MPD" Trevor said.

"Oh...i'm sorry Kaitlyn" Gabriella said.

"Its okay...and i'm sorry for telling Trevor you like him...i should have let you do that yourself not push you when you weren't ready" Kaitlyn said.

"I forgive you" Gabriella said, "It was stupid of me to believe Lorenzo...but maybe he wasn't wrong about there being a snake on this team right Drew" Gabriella says.

"WHAT!?" Drew asks annoyed.

"Yeah she needs to go" Jayden said.

"Exuse Me"? Drew asked annoyed.

"You've been doing nothing but try to take control of the team when this is my team not yours" Jayden said annoyed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!...i have not been trying to take over the team" Drew said.

"Yeah right...all you've been doing is trying to take control and i'm sick of it...Gabby i'm with you in voting Drew out...Drew's also the reason Mandy's gone...and i liked her" Jayden said.

"Are you kidding me...I-" Drew said as Chris cut her off.

"As much as i am loving this drama its only a half-hour show...time to vote" Chris said as everyone voted. Once everyone voted Chris gathered the marshmallows.

'Okay if i call your name your safe but if i don't your out of the comeptition and you can't come back EVER!...now marshmallows go too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jayden

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trevor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginger

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vince

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Toni" Chris announced.

"Oh yay" Toni clapped as she caught her marshmallow.

"Safe from the bottom two is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kaitlyn" Chris announced tossing her her marshmallow, "Drew, Gabriella one of you is leaving and it is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Gabriella looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows Drew looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Drew, Gabriella your safe" Chris announced tossing Gabriella a marshmallow, "Drew time to go".

"Are you kidding me...you know what fine you just voted off one of your best teammates" Drew said standing up upset.

"I didn't vote for you" Toni said.

"Well at least i know one of you was loyal to me" Drew said hurt.

"Yeah yeah just get lost" Jayden said.

"Chef The Wheel of Misfortune please" Chris said as Chef pushed it out, "Drew if you will do the honors".

"Ughh fine" Drew said as she spun the wheel. It spun around and around until it stopped on the toilet.

"The Flush of Shame" Chris announced.

**Elimination**

Drew is seen in the toilet.

"Ready to go Drew?" Chris asked.

"Just do it" She said annoyed as he pushed the button flushing her.

"I will not miss her...nope...who will leave next...will The Poisenous Blowfish be able to recover from this shocking blindside or will they just end up back here...find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Jayden: **I want Drew out of here she's playing the game to early and whats with trying to vote out Gabby...she has my vote

***static***

**Gabriella: **Drew you broke my trust so you need to go

***static***

**Trevor: **I want to get to know Gabby and now she knows my secret...**(sighs)**...but if you stay that can't happen so sorry Drew

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **Hoepfully this makes up for exposing your crsuh Gabby...sorry Drew but i gotta vote for you

***static***

**Drew: **I vote for Gabby she's blindly following Lorenzo and we can't get rid of him so this is the next best thing

***static***

**Toni: **I'm voting for Jack for trying to get rid of Drew and i hope everyone else follows

***static***

**Vince: **I'm confused about what happend there...but i'm gonna vote for Gabby...nothing personal but you caused this

***static***

**Ginger: **I'm so confused...are we still voting out Kaitlyn...i'll vote for her

**End Confessionals**

**[Later]**

Later on as all the contestants are sleeping a figure sneaks out of the girls cabin and heads for the woods. When in the woods she pulls out an object.

"With this I. Will. WIN!...Mark. My. Words" she says as the camera fades to black.

**Teams**

**The Venomous Vipers: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora & Tommy**

**The Poisonous Blowfish: Gabriella, Ginger, Jayden, Kaitlyn, Toni, Trevor & Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe & Drew**

**I'm very sorry to EggsandBaconThatsWhatsShakin for Drew's elimination...Kaitlyn was originally supposed to leave in this episode but after i did some shuffiling around with the elimination order Drew sadly had to go...but hey now she gets to hang out with Mordred at Playa Des Losers...R&R and tell me what you thought of the episode...i hope everyone is having a great new year so far...ep. 3 will be up soon...have a nice day bye :)**


	12. Ep 3 Snowy Day PART 1

_"Previously on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION! The teams were picked and then we sent our contestants underground for a very fun challenge...Pandora introduced us all to Lila...(shows Pandora becoming Lila)...Amber...well i actually don't know what she was up to...Hey camera dude where is all the footage of Amber form the last challenge...i can't find it anywhere" Chris said._

_"I don't know Mr. Mclean sir...it must have got lost" The cameraman said as Chris groaned._

_"Ughh who knows what that little bitch is up too" Chris groaned face-palming._

_"Is that really a problem sir?' The cameraman asked._

_"Yes it is she's Topher's offspring...you know the guy who tried to steal my job" Chris said._

_"Right...shouldn't you finish the intro instead of complaining" The cameraman asked as Chris gave him a hard long glare before resuming his intro._

_"In the end at the most craziest bonfire ceremony ever Drew was the one to be sent packing...(shows Drew getting flushed)...who will leave next...find out tonight on the most dramatic episode yet of TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced as the camera faded to black._

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Amber are seen standing...She then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Gabe's arms as he was swimming. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Haley and Brandon are laying down in a life raft...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Mandy who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashing into them causing them all to go in the water

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Toni, Drew, Jayden and Chad are having a snowboard race. As they are going down the mountain they pass Lorenzo who is trying to manipulate Gabriella but she isn't falling for it causing him to have a meltdown

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Kaitlyn is having a discussing with Trevor trying to help him deal with his multiple personalities. As they are talking Pandora can be seen in the shadows watching them and glaring fiercely. She then grabs a rock and throws it hitting Trevor hard in the head. He then gasps and gets angry and starts throwing things while Kaitlyn begins writing all of this down.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Tommy and McKenzie are seen relaxing. They start to get close and just as there about to kiss Mandy shows up and throws candy at them pissing them off. Tommy then rips a tree out of the ground an throws them at her but he misses. McKenzie stares at him lovingly as he does this

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Mordred and Vince are taking a relaxing walk when they run into Ginger who is trying to overcome her stage fright but she ends up getting nervous and trys to run away but bumps into Vince knocking him down. He then helps her up and they both begin to blush

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Haley and Brandon are seen again about to kiss when Mandy appears behind them startling them by wrapping them in a huge bear hug...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef and the logo.

The camera faded in showing Brandon's sleeping figure...The camera zooms out showing he is cuddling with Haley. They both then suddenly wake up realizing what position their in they both blush intensely and jerk away from each other.

"I'm so sorry" Brandon apologized.

"No i'm sorry...i must have clung to you in my sleep" Haley said.

"Wait how did this happen we were in different cabins" Brandon said. Haley then notices that their not in the cabins and that there deep in a snowy mountain.

"Except were not in the cabins...where are we"? Haley asked nervous.

"Guys wake up" Brandon called alerting the others. Tommy and Pandora looked quite annoyed.

"Where are we"? Tommy asked annoyed.

"I'm going to rip Chris's throat out and feed it to my alligator" Pandora said through clenched teeth.

"You have an alligator"? Lorenzo asked surprised

"Yes i do" Pandora said glaring as a voice was heard.

"Greetings campers how did you sleep" Chris's voice asked over the intercom.

"WHERE THE *BLEEP* ARE WE MCLEAN!?" McKenzie yelled annoyed.

"Welcome to your next challenge...you are currently in The Northern Mountains...you challenge is to navigate your way through the snow and back to camp...this is a throwback to The Where Are We Yeti challenge of season one...There are flags marking the way back...Gray for the vipers and Pink for the Blowfish...first complete team to reach the finish line wins" Chris explained.

"How the hell did you get us up here?" Ginger asked.

"Remember the spaghetti you ate last night...yeah i drugged it" Chris said as everyone grew pissed.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **So Mclame decides that he's going to drug us and knock us out...ooh just you wait my plan is forming and i'm going to make him pay

***static***

**Pandora: **Trevor just became number two on my destroy list...welcome to number one Mclean

**End Confessionals**

"Okay so how are we going to get back" Vince asked as The Poisonous Blowfish began huddling.

"Well i say we all need to stick together and follow the flags back" Jayden said.

"Bt what if the other team reaches the end first?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a plan" Ginger said.

**Confessionals**

**Ginger: **If i can make sure one of their teammates doesn't make it to the end then i'm golden...all i got to do is use my "Magical Charms" and woo one of the boys and i know just the one

**End Confessionals**

The Venomous Vipers arrived at the first flag and decided to split into two groups of four. Chad chose McKenzie, Pandora and Lorenzo to go with him on the ground while he decided that Amber, Haley, Brandon and Tommy should find a way to go through the trees. Tommy began climbing the tree and when he reached a high branch he jumped to the next one.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that" Brandon asked annoyed.

"Its easy...just make sure to hold on to Haley" Amber said winking at her sister who blushed.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **If my little sister wants a boyfriend then i'm going to help her get one...**(smiles evilly)**

***static***

**Haley: **Did Amber really have to say that...ughh

**End Confessionals**

"So what did your sister mean by holding on to you?" Brandon asked blushing.

"Just grab onto my waist" Haley said also blushing as Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist.

Amber then ran towards the tree and flipped into the tree...

"Come on slowpokes" She called.

Haley the followed with Brandon clinging to her. Amber and Haley then began flipping and jumping from to tree to tree.

"How are you able to do this?" Brandon asked shocked.

"We've been in gymnastics since we were three..." Amber replied jumping to the next tree.

"Wow your really...amazing" Brandon said.

"T-Thanks you too" Haley said blushing.

"T-Thanks" Brandon said also blushing.

**Confessionals**

**Haley: **Okay i really like Brandon...but i don't think he likes me back in that way...why would anyone...which also may be a good thing because even if there was a guy interested in me...my dad would absolutely scare him off...he's super overprotective...i did have a date once...i was so excited until he met my dad...after that everytime i see at school or try to say hi...he curls up in a ball begging to keep his balls...**(sighs)**...I'm never going to get a boyfriend...not like one would want to date me anyways...Amber is so lucky she has guys all over her...although this only happens at school since there all terrified of our dad

***static***

**Amber: **I think its really cute that Brandon likes my sister and she likes him back...and its going to be hilarious when he meets daddy...mother is bad enough since she's so paranoid about everything...and then daddy is super overprotective...the last guy i dated daddy took him into his study to "Talk" to him...lets just say after that i never saw him again...last i heard he moved to China

***static***

**Brandon: **I really like Haley...she's different then most girls...she really makes me happy...and that smile of hers and her beautiful eyes...the blue one is like a pool of endless waters that i could swim around in for days and the green one is like an endless forest that i could get lost in and never want to be found...**(sighs)**

***static***

**Haley: **Daddy if your watching please don't kill Brandon

**End Confessionals**

The Poisonous Blowfish are trudging through the snow when Kaitlyn noticed that Toni who was bringing up the rear looked really down.

"Hey Toni...are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm fine Kathy" Toni replied.

"Its Kaitlyn...and are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Last nights elimination really scared me...the votes were completely all over the place...what if it happens again and i get blindsided like Drew" Toni said.

"Tell me about it...that was the most insane elimination ever" Kaitlyn said, "But don't worry i'm quite sure something like that won't happen again".

"You really mean it?" Toni asked.

"Of course" Kaitlyn said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Kimberly" Toni said hugging her back.

**Confessionals**

**Toni: **Karina really made me feel better...i need to stop worrying and enjoy my time here

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **Toni may be forgetful when it comes to peoples names...but other then that she's a real sweetheart

***static***

**Ginger: **So Kaitlyn and Toni are now all of the sudden buddy buddy...i don't trust that Toni girl...something about just rubs me the wrong way...but i can't worry about that now i have some vipers to sabotage

**(The camera shows Pandora listening outside as Ginger leaves...she the rushes inside)**

**Pandora: **So there's a dirty pig in my truffle patch...don't worry i'll personally see too it that this little piggy becomes sweet sweet bacon...Mark. My. Words

**End Confessionals**

"Who will be eliminated tonight..." Chris said before Chef cut him off

"Hey Chris...your mom's calling ya on ma phone" Chef said annoyed.

"So?" Chris asked.

"Why ain't she calling you on your phone?" Chef asked annoyed.

"I can't find it" Chris said.

"Well here talk to her...she sounds really really pissed" Chef said as Chris looked scared.

"Hello mommy" Chris said as yelling was heard over the phone, "Whaddya mean your suing me for harassment...i never sent you any text...mom...MOM!...great she hung up on me"

"Looks like your in some deep shit" Chef chuckled.

"We'll be right back" Chris said annoyed as the camera faded to black.

**Hey everyone...part 2 will be up in February...i have another SYOC that airs tuesday and its going to be a massive one so i'm going to need to focus on that one for a while...sorry to make you wait for part 2...i'll try to get it up sooner but don't get your hopes up...i hope you enjoyed this episode...R&R...bye :) **


	13. Ep 3 Snowy Day PART 2

**A/N: I made a mistake last chapter giving Amber and Haley a little too much screen-time so for that i apologize...but don't worry its my goal to make sure everyone gets enough screen-time.**

The camera fades back in as we Ginger trudging through the deep snow as she was separated from her team. As she continued she didn't notice the dark silhouette watching her or the foot that appeared out of nowhere and tripped her.

"Ow what the *Bleep* was that?" Ginger asked as someone sat on her.

"That was me little piggy..." The voice said.

"Pandora...get off of me before i make you get off" Ginger threatened.

Pandora the grabbed Ginger's arm and twisted it backward causing Ginger to scream in pain.

"Listen to me and listen you you fat pig" Pandora growled.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Ginger cried out in pain.

"SHUT UP!...now i know you've been trying to sabotage my team and i don't like it...so from now on your gonna sabotage your own team and vote off who in tell you...because if you don't i won't hesitate to break your arm off" Pandora threatened.

"How are you so strong...your Scarlett's daughter?" Sugar asked.

"Did you forget that Mal is my father" Pandora growled, "Now what are you going to do for me".

"S-sabotage my own team" Ginger cried realizing she was defeated as Pandora bent her arm back even further causing her to scream in pain.

"Good girl...now if you tell anyone about this...i won't hesitate to break your *Bleep*-ing arm off understand me bitch" Pandora growled.

"Y-Yes i understand" Ginger cried.

"Good then i'll be on my way" Pandora said letting Ginger go as she left.

Ginger then curled up and began crying but after a few seconds she stopped.

"No i'm not going to cry...i'm not weak" Ginger declared as pain shot through arm.

"Are you okay" a voice said. Ginger turned around and saw Vince standing there.

"Oh Vince hi...yeah i'm fine" Ginger said playing it off like nothing happened.

"I saw everything" Vince replied.

"Then why didn't you help?" Ginger asked upset.

"Because i knew she wouldn't do anything really bad too you...plus i didn't want to get involved...but don't worry i'll help you sabotage the team" Vince said kneeling down close to her.

"Really your not gonna rat me out...?" Ginger asked shocked.

"Nah...you seem like a really cool girl...besides i care about you and if i don't help you then Pandora will do something real bad to you...and i don't want to see you get hurt" Vince said.

"R-really?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah" Vince said making Ginger smile and blush.

**Confessionals**

**Vince: **Ginger is a really cool girl...so of course i'm gonna help her...also if i help her sabotage our team i can make sure that i don't go home...as long as i stay off Pandora's radar i'm good

***static***

**Ginger: **Vince is amazing...i'm really grateful for his help...and hey at least i still get to eliminate people...but i can assure you i will not let Pandora win

***static***

**Pandora: **Now that i have my little piggy reigned in i need to deal with another problem...a certain insecure weakling is gaining confidence...so i've decide to break her confidence and make her my personal slave

**End confessionals**

McKenzie, Chad and Lorenzo are seen also trudging threw deep snow when Chad got an idea. He picked up some snow rolling it into a ball and chucked it at McKenzie.

"Ughh you asshole...what's your problem" McKenzie growled.

"Oh come on gothy i'm just having a little fun" Chad complained.

"I'm not goth you asswipe" McKenzie yelled back.

"Stop calling me names princess" Chad yelled back. McKenzie then tackled him and began hitting him in the head.

"Get off of me" Chad yelled struggling. Finally he grabbed bot of her arms flipped her over and pinned her down so he was on top of her. Their faces were quite close causing McKenzie to blush.

'What the *Bleep* is he doing' she though as he smirked real big getting close to her as if he was gonna kiss her.

"Why you blushing kenzs...you nervous because of how much you like me...i bet you want me to kiss you huh..." he said leaning closer to her. She then spit in his eye and kneed him in the crotch, "OW!".

"If you EVER TOUCH ME AGIAN I SWEAR I WIL *BLEEP*-ING KILL YOU!" McKenzie yelled.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Tommy asked coming out of the bushes with Pandora following him.

"Yeah we were just coming to meet you guys when we heard loud screeching" Pandora said.

"Oh nothing...Chad and McKenzie just had a little disagreement" Lorenzo said chuckling as Pandora eyed him suspiciously.

**Confessionals**

**Pandora: **Lorenzo is up to something and i'm going to find out what that is...i don't like having someone here who's almost as devious as i am...which is why me and him are in an alliance...you know what they say...keep your friends close and your enemies closer

***static***

**Lorenzo: **Is quite obvious that McKenzie is developing feelings for Chad which is intriguing as she also has feelings for Tommy...it looks like another love triangle is being formed...you know what they say like father like daughter...i think i may be able to use this information against them...if i reveal this Tommy will go ballistic and activate his rage mode which in turn will cause him to beat Chad into a bloody pulp

***static***

**McKenzie: (growls in annoyance)**...Ughh i hate Chad...his rude personality, his smug stuck-up persona...ughh how i hate him and his luscious brown eyes or the way his chestnut hair blows in the wind...**(realizes what she just said)**...ughh what am i saying he makes me *Bleep*-ing sick...i hate him besides i like Tommy...not Chad!...**(blushes furiously)**

***static***

**Chad: **God i can't believe that psychotic bitch attacked me...she's feisty and i like that...i'll tame her just you wait

***static***

**Tommy: **I don't know what happened between those three but something did and i'm gonna find out what

**End Confessionals**

Gabby, Jayden, Kaitlyn and Trevor were walking when an explosion knocked them off their feet. After they got up all dazed and disorientated they found the source of the explosion. Izzy who was standing on top of a branch. Her wild red hair now reaches her waist and is completely all over the place as her wild green eyes stare with excitement as the ripped green dress she is wearing blows in the wind.

"HI ya peoples...IZZY here to make sure things go BOOM BOOM" Izzy yelled.

"MOM!...what are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked in shock.

"Yep...hi sweetie" Izzy said jumping down tackling her daughter in a back breaking hug.

'You still haven't answered my question" Kaitlyn said.

"Oh Chris hired me and Daddy to make things go BOOM BOOM!" Izzy cheered.

'Wait Dad's here too?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeppers" Izzy replied, "Now c'mon lets go blow stuff up" Izzy said flinging her daughter over her shoulder as she jumped back into the trees and began swinging away on vines

"What just happened?" Gabby asked shocked.

"I Have no idea" Trevor said.

**Confessionals**

**Jayden: **This is not fair Kaitlyn has her parents her giving her tips and how to play the game...if this keeps up she'll win like that...she must be eliminated

***static***

**Kaitlyn: **I can't believe my parents are here...**(facepalms)**...this is so not fair

***static***

**(Owen and Izzy are seen together)**

**Owen: **Were BAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK!

**Izzy: **Yep and Izzy plans on winning this time

**Owen: **Uh Iz...were not competing...were interns

**Izzy: **Aww but Izzy want to win

**Owen: **Well maybe Kaitlyn will win

**Izzy: **But Izzy wants to win and Izzy has a plan

**(Izzy then runs out if the confessionals cackling like a maniac)**

**Owen: (sighs happily)**...i love that woman

**End Confessionals**

Toni who got lost ended up running into Amber, Haley and Brandon.

"Oh Hey Alice, Heather, Blake...how are you" Toni called out to them.

"Those aren't are name" Amber said annoyed.

"Were doing good" Brandon answered as Haley smiled/

"Thats good..and sorry i have trouble remembering peoples names" Toni admitted.

"Its okay" Brandon said.

"NO! it isn't...if she forgets my name i'll never be famous...listen to me Toni...I'm Amber Holbrook...do you understand me i'm the Amber Holbrook...sayy it with me Ammmmm-Berrrrrrrrrrrr-" Amber said before Toni cut her off.

"Stop talking to me like i'm two...i'm not stupid i just have short term memory...your a real bitch you know that" Toni said.

"Hey no one and i mean no one insults my sister...now apologize" Haley said sticking up for her sister who looked shocked at what Toni called her.

"Fine i'm sorry" Toni said.

**Confessionals**

**Amber: **How could she forget my name...MY NAME!...how will i ever become famous if someone forgets my name...she is so out if here...plus she called me a bitch...it shouldn't be too hard to turn her team against her

***static***

**Toni: **Okay Amy need to keep her big mouth shut...i can't believe she talked to me like i was a freaking toddler

***static***

**Haley: **Normally i keep quiet but when someone insults my family especially my sister i'm not afraid to speak up.

**End Confessionals**

Chad, McKenzie, Pandora, Tommy, Lorenzo, Gabby, Trevor, Ginger, Vince and Jayden all crossed the finish line.

"And the teams are neck and neck but who will come out victorious...lets find out" Chris said as Toni cross the finish line with Amber, Haley and Brandon right behind her.

"Yes we won" jayden cheered.

"Not so fast Jayden...it seems your missing a blowfish" Chris said

"Who...**(realizes who's missing)**...but Izzy took her" Jayden said upset.

"Don't care The Vipers win again...blowfish someone's going home" Chris said not caring.

"Ughh...i knew we should have voted Kaitlyn out over Drew...she is so going home" Jayden complained as Ginger looked over to Pandora who mouthed "Jayden"

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Poisonous Blowfish (minus Kaitlyn) all sat around the bonfire with Jayden, Toni, Gabby & Trevor in the back and Ginger & Vince in the front.

"Poisonous Blowfish you once again screwed up...so lets just get to the results as you have all voted so marshmallows go too

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gabby

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trevor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vince

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginger

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Toni...The final marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Jayden looking annoyed)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Kaitlyn's empty stump)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kaitlyn" Chris said tossing the marshmallow at the empty stump.

"WHAT! YOU VOTED ME OFF...what's the matter with you people?" Jayden asked annoyed.

"You've been kind of a jerk Jayden so yeah we voted for you" Gabby said.

"I can't believe this" Jayden said.

"Yep it really suck for you guys since your now down two players since Kaitlyn is gone" Chris said.

"But Izzy took her and she's your intern can't you just find them?" Vince asked

"Yeah no...I have no idea where Izzy is or where she has ever been...the girls psychotic and if she wants her daughter back i'm not gonna stop her...so Kaitlyn's out too...okay Jayden spin the wheel" Chris said as Jayden walked up to The Wheel of Misfortune and spun it. It landed on The Giant Toilet.

**The Flush of Shame**

Jayden is seen sitting in the toilet.

"Ready to go Jayden?" Chris asked.

"Just get it over with" Jayden grumbled.

"Fine" Chris said pressing the button flushing him.

"And with that The Poisonous Blowfish are down to five while The Venomous Vipers have eight...who will be eliminated next and will Kaitlyn ever return...find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: THE NEXT GENERATION!" Chris said signing off.

"Chris ya mom's calling again`Chef said

"Tell her i'm not here...i don't want her to yell at me again...AND SOMEONE FIND MY PHONE!" Chris yelled as the camera faded to black. It faded back in seconds later showing Haley leaving the bathroom and heading towards the cabins when she is tackled to the ground and her arm is bent backwards in a very painful way.

"AHH! please stop it hurts" Haley cried.

"Shut up _Samey" _The voice yelled scaring Haley. She looked up and the saw the terrifying face of Pandora staring back at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Haley asked in tears.

"Because you need an Amy and i'm going to be that Amy for you...and if you tell anyone i won't hesitate to kill you sister...understand me bitch your now my personal slave" Pandora yelled snapping Haley's arm causing her to scream bloody murder, "Bye bitch...sleep tight while you can" She then walks off whistling The Hall of the Mountain King as Haley begins crying her eyes out as the camera fades to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Jayden: **Kaitlyn *Bleep*-ed up...so she has my vote plain and simple

***static***

**Ginger: **Pandora said that Jayden has to go...so he has my vote

***static***

**Vince: **Jayden

***static***

**Toni: **Ginny said Jack called me a whore...so he has to go

***static***

**Gabby: **Jayden is a total jerk so i vote for him

***static***

**Trevor: **Jayden's been having issues so i think he needs to go home and fix them...i just hope he won't be too mad

**End Voting Confessionals**

**Teams**

**Venomous Vipers: Amber, Brandon, Chad, Haley, Lorenzo, McKenzie, Pandora & Tommy**

**Poisonous Blowfish: Gabby, Ginger, Toni, Trevor & Vince**

**Eliminated: Mordred, Mandy, Gabe, Drew, Kaitlyn (Abducted) & Jayden**

**I am so sorry To Grojbandian180 and FreakyFanGirl136 for Kaitlyn and Jayden's eliminations...they were great characters...Kaitlyn will return...R&R and tell me what you thought...have a great day bye :)**


End file.
